Once Upon a Song
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: What if OUAT was a musical? I decided to do a series of oneshots with diffrent characters from the show. These are part songfic. I will mainly be doing Rumbelle, so Rumbelle fans come and read! Most songs will be by Evanescence! I do not own OUAT or Evanescence!
1. Chapter 1: Snow White Queen

**Chapter 1- Snow White Queen**  
**Song Name: Snow White Queen**  
**Song Author: Amy Lee, Evanescence**  
**Character(s): The Evil Queen/Regina, Snow White/Mary Margaret**  
**Summary: Mary Margaret has a nightmare about her old life**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Amy Lee's music**

Mary Margaret was tossing and turning in her bed. She fell asleep a short while ago after seeing to Emma, who was sick with a cold. Emma would joke that Mary Margaret was acting like her mother. She couldn't help it. She just felt so protective over the young woman and hated to see her in any discomfort. What really irked her was how Regina meddled in Emma's business all the time.

Now, lying in her bed, Mary Margaret was lost within the depths of her mind. She was in a castle. _Home_, she thought. But this wasn't home. It was a grand castle, nothing like the little cottage house. She wore a white dress that was quite poofy. Her hair felt longer. Before her stood-

"David?" She asked allowed. He wore colorful clothing that looked like it came from a fairytale book. He looked rather ridiculous. "David. What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Hello there, Snow White." There was so much venom in that voice. Mary Margaret turned. Before her, blocking the doorway was the mayor she very much loathed wearing a ridiculous black dress. _What a strange dream_. She turned back to see David. His skin was grey, unmoving. He was made of stone.

"What..._David_!" She cried. She glared at the mayor. "What did you do?"

The Evil Queen just laughed. Mary Margaret was afraid. She ran out the door that was now open. She was in another castle, dark and ominous like no other. She heard a clock ticking. Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...

_Stoplight, lock the door  
__Don't look back  
__Undress in the dark  
__And hide from you, all of you_

She turned and saw the Evil Queen in the full length mirror.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
__I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
__You don't know me  
__Now and ever_

The lady in black emerged from the mirror with an outstretched hand. She spoke, and a rhythm flew from her crimson lips:

"_You belong to me  
__My snow white queen_"

Snow White ran to the far corner of the room.

"_There's no where to run  
__So let's just get it over  
__Soon I know you'll see  
__You're just like me_"

Snow screamed a silent whimper as the Evil Queen's hand brushed her cheek.

"_Don't scream anymore, my love  
_'_Cause all I want is you_"

The mayor disappeared, and Snow was now on a bed. Her arms and legs felt as though they were laden with chains, even though they were bare.

_Wake up in a dream  
__Frozen fear_

She saw shadows in the dark walls, corners, and nooks of the room. Black, inky hands emerged from the shadows, and grabbed at the bed. She choked on a scream.

_All of your hands on me  
__I can't scream, I can't scream_

Snow White saw the mayor in her ridiculous cloths in the corner of the room, grinning wickedly. Snow said to her, but more to herself:

"_I can't escape the twisted way  
__You think of me  
__I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
__I don't sleep_"

The Evil Queen sat on the bed, and stroked Snow's hair as though she was a child. She again sang:

"_Say, you belong to me  
__My snow white queen  
__There's no where to run  
__So let's just get it over  
__Soon I know you'll see  
__You're just like me_"

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Snow cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. She thought she heard a babe wailing in the chilling night.

"_Don't scream anymore, my love  
_'_Cause all I want is you_"

Suddenly, Snow was in the Enchanted Forest. She looked at the Queen with pity, and with fear. The Queen laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Snow whispered:

"_I can't save your life  
__Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
__I'm losing my mind  
__And you just stand there and stare as my world divides_"

Statues of David, Emma, and Henry were appeared around her a shattered. The Queen only looked at Snow, who felt lightheaded. She cast her glance downward, and in her hand was a bitten apple. She fell down, the Evil Queen staring down at her. As Snow's world turned black, the Queen's crimson lips produced a melody so sweet:

"_You belong to me  
__My snow white queen  
__There's no where to run  
__So let's just get it over  
__Soon I know you'll see  
__You're just like me  
__Don't scream anymore, my love  
_'_Cause all I want is you_"

Mary Margaret awoke in a cold sweat. She was still a little bit foggy. She could've sworn that there were inky hands reaching for her in the dead of night. She thought she heard a babe crying. It sounded a lot like Emma. While the babe cried, the words echoed around Mary Margaret:

_All I want is you  
__All I want is you  
__All I want is you_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter 2- Sweet Sacrifice  
****Song Name: Sweet Sacrifice  
****Song Author: Amy Lee, Evanescence  
****Character(s): The Evil Queen  
****Summary: The Queen brews on her hatred for Snow and how she destroyed her happiness  
****Disclaimer: As much as I'd wish to, I do not own OUAT or the music featured in the story**

Another day has passed. The world laid cold, barren. Nothing stirred. Silence.

On top of the ice-laden castle stood a woman dressed in a black dress. She watched the young princess off yonder playing and rolling in the snow. She shouldn't be happy. Not after what she did.

The Queen sighed, her eyes where dead and ghostly. She missed the stable boy. So much that it hurt. Whatever happiness she had left was dried up by the warm glow of the King's daughter's face. Looking at her now, her little face was flushed pink and her dimples stuck out on this silent day.

_It's true  
We're all a little insane_

The Queen regrets rescuing little Snow White that day so long ago. At first she thought that this little girl was nothing more than a kind soul. But she was wrong.

_But it's so clear  
Now that I'm unchained_

The Queen used to fear much. Mostly she was timid of the future. She wanted to run away with Daniel. She couldn't even fathom another future, a one without him. That future is cold. Cold, barren, and silent.

_Fear is only in our minds  
__Taking over all the time  
__Fear is only in our minds  
__But it's taking over all the time_

Out of rage she looked at the little princess walking back into the castle, embracing her father who had watched his daughter's merry-making. The Queen, with venom laced in between her teeth, snarled:

"_You poor, sweet innocent thing  
__Dry your eyes and testify  
__You know you live to break me  
__Don't deny  
__Sweet sacrifice"_

She wanted to forget the girl. But, if she forgot her, revenge would be useless.

"_One day  
__I'm goanna forget your name  
__One sweet day  
__You're going to drown in my lost pain"  
__Fear is only in our minds  
__Taking over all the time  
__Fear is only in our minds  
__But it's taking over all the time_

The Queen stormed into the castle and into her chambers. She looked hard at the mirror.

"_You poor, sweet innocent thing  
__Dry your eyes and testify  
__And oh you love to hate me"_

She glanced at a little hand held mirror and saw Snow in the dining hall drinking some warm broth to fight against the chill of day. If only it were that easy to fight the chill of sorrow.

"_Don't you honey?  
__I'm your sacrifice"_

She sighed, and moved to sit on her bed. She looked at the simple gold band that she kept close. "Daniel..." she mourned. She thought about what she could do. Warmth grew in her cold, icy heart. The wind picked up outside, laughing sinisterly. The warmth of inspiration danced within her veins. Revenge was sweet, sweet as Snow's heart.

_I dream in darkness  
__I sleep to die  
__Erase the silence  
__Erase my life  
__Our burning ashes  
__Blacken the day  
__A world of nothingness  
__Blow me away_

The Queen emerged from her room, only to see Snow walking into her room. Tiny icicles where laced in her dark hair.

_You poor, sweet innocent thing  
__Dry your eyes and testify  
__You know you live to break me  
__Don't deny_

The Queen smiled at the young princess when she looked behind her. She smiled back, glad to see her father's wife happy again. If only she could here the Queen whisper:

"_Sweet sacrifice"_


	3. Chapter 3: Lithium

**Chapter 3: Lithium  
Song Name: Lithium  
Song Author: Amy Lee, Evanescence  
Character(s): Belle  
Summary: Belle has her memories and she reflects on all the years of pain and loneliness in the hospital  
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the music (I wish I did, though)**

**A/N: Beware, the next few chapters will all be about Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Don't worry though. Other characters will appear after I am done with Rumbelle.**

She didn't complain too much. She was always fed, given clothes, warmth (even if it's just a little), and a roof over her head. All she had to give in return was her cooperation. To what, she herself doesn't even know. Regina, the Evil Queen, visits occasionally, tells her about her father. And she tells her about a strange fellow known as Mr. Gold.

She knows everything. That's why the Queen keeps Belle locked up. She's of the few that knows of the curse. She knows why she's locked up. At least, that's what the Queen led her to believe. She doesn't know that the one she loves mourns her "death" within every waking minute of his miserable life.

The orderlies and nurses don't know, however. They think the Queen is a mayor (whatever that was). They thought she was crazy, insane. Before, she can't think strait. They always forced pills down her throat. They made her drink vial liquids. To resist was to return to the darkness, the nightmare. One sign of protest and they'd stab her with a needle, and dreams from her first life would cradle her.

Within the waking minutes of _her_ miserable life was spent thinking of the Dark One. She didn't resist the doctors too much, didn't hurt herself, and so the doctors leave her alone against the "mayor's" request. They pity her. She knows.

What she doesn't know is how long she's been trapped in a stand-still world without magic. The tiny room is her home now, the cold stone walls reminding her of the dungeon. She would prefer that to this. At least she didn't feel too alone in the basement of the Dark Castle, knowing that just a floor above would be her master, the one she loved, spinning gold, a haunted look plastered to his face.

What she missed most from the first world was music. They had music in this world, but it wasn't the same. It was aggressive. Occasionally, when the thoughts and the sorrow became too painful, or the boredom got to her, the orderlies would turn on the radio and she would lose herself. She could never understand the lyrics, but one song that came on rarely stuck to her.

She didn't understand why it was named after one of the many medications they made her take. But it suited her fine. It was nighttime now, in this magic-less world that is now spinning. The silence tires her, so to fill the empty, echoing halls she began to sing along with the radio, trying to chase away her storm of emotions.

"_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow"_

Belle missed the man (beast?) that threw out of her home after she showed her affection. He called her a "traitor".

"_Oh woah, woah...  
But God I want to let it go_

_Come to bed  
Don't make me sleep alone"_

She saw his pained face when he would spin at his wheel flash before her eyes.

"_Couldn't hide the emptiness  
You let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me"_

She rememberd that moment she kissed him. Time stood still within that moment, that single moment.

"_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?"_

The head nurse, watching over her for the night shift, looked up from her computer. She heard Isabelle sing often. She wasn't bad. Her voice was sweet, like roses. She stood up and went to the cell so that she could hear her better.

"_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Ohhhh..._

_Don't want it to lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly"_

Belle felt a cold shiver creep up her spine.

"_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go..."_

A tear slipped from Belle's eye, as did it from the nurse's eye. That song was filled with so much sorrow. Belle wanted to hear that impish laugh, to see that sly grin, to feel that gold dusted skin.

"_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes"_

Belle was reminded of his enraged, sorrow filled face when he threw his fit and threw her out.

"_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with you_

_Ohhh...  
I'm going to let it go"_

The nurse crept away from the cell and back to her desk when the song ended. She looked at the rose that the mayor dropped off as a gift (really an apology). The nurse threw it in the garbage. She had half a mind to let poor Isabelle out in the real world, but then again she feared the mayor more. And what if Isabelle really was crazy? That would get her in trouble (big time).

All throughout the rest of the night, the nurse wondered if there was someone special that Isabelle wanted to see, but in the back of her subconscious mind she knew the story of how the Beauty was torn from the Beast.


End file.
